Your Friendly Neighborhood SpiderMan
by Brickhead17
Summary: Spidey is living his everyday life. Saving those of the city, and fighting crime. But what happans when his enemis start to work together to take him down? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man  
  
I have many names... Web Head, Web Slinger, and some people (J. Jonah Jameson) even call me a menace. But you can call me Spider-Man.  
  
One night as I was doing my usual patrol over the city, I noticed a very suspicious looking car pulling up to the bank. Now you might think what's so suspicious about a car pulling up to the bank? Well maybe the fact that the bank closed five hours ago might make me suspicious. Well anyway, I swung down to get a better look and noticed a man getting out of the car. A big man. A man who appeared to be wearing dark oily spandex. But I knew it wasn't spandex... it was a symbiot. An alien that covers its self around a human, and gives that human immense strength. I know because one was once on me. The same one that's on Eddie Brock, the man who just got out of the car. Venom. I silently stuck to the bank wall. Just as Venom was about to go into the bank I said, "Would you like the money from your checking or savings account?" "Your so predictable," spat Venom. "What's so predictable about me, the crummy jokes or the always trying to fight crime?" I asked. "Both," he said simply right before he lunged at me. I dodged his attack, but only by an inch. I tried to kick him in the face but he countered my counter attack by grabbing my foot, twirling me around and throwing me into his car. I crashed through the wind- shield. "That's gonna' hurt tomorrow," I said rubbing my back. I got up and saw Venom on the bank wall. "I hope you have insurance," I said. To my surprise, Venom just swung away. He's never fled before. "I hate it when they run," I murmured as I followed. Then I looked back and saw why Venom left... The clock tower that was a block away from the bank was nearing midnight. About ten seconds away. Now, if you're wondering, why would he flee from a clock tower nearing midnight? Well you see symbiot hate loud noises so when the clock struck midnight the noise would have made Venom weak. So anyway I chased Venom through the city. After about fifteen seconds we landed on the rooftop of a very large expensive building. No loud clock tower around. There was only a skylight behind me, but that skylight gave me an idea... "So, where were we?" I asked. "We were at the part where I tear you to pieces!" he said as he charged at me. But this time I was ready for that so I jumped to the side, and he flew through the spot I was just at split second ago, and crashed through the sky light. My hunch was right! With a very loud security alarm to go with the loud crash, the symbiot left Eddie's body for now. "The police can take it from here, Brock," I whispered to him. And I was off, but when I was about fifty feet away, I heard no sirens. As fast as I could, I swung back to the building, and recognized it at once... It was the home of Wilson Fisk a.k.a the Kingpin. If Fisk and Venom team up, I was going to be in huge trouble. 


	2. Chapter 2

Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man  
  
Part Two  
  
I have many enemies, but I never thought about what would happen to me if they started to team-up to take me down… but, man I should have thought about what I would do if they did.  
  
On a cool night in May, I was worried sick for two reasons. Reason number one, because Venom has teamed up with the Kingpin. The Kingpin is in control of almost all of the crime in New York. He is the boss of most of my arch enemies. And worse part of it all, Venom knows my secret identity( I apologize, but I can't tell you my secret identity because if this story fell into the wrong hands it might mean even more bad news for my loved ones).  
  
Well any way, the other reason I was worried sick was because my Spider-Sense was going crazy! So I let go of the web I was swinging from, did a double-back flip and landed on a light post.  
  
A very large man in a stone costume was throwing pick-up trucks at the police!  
  
This man had one large horn on his head, with a smaller horn behind it. This man is about thirteen feet tall, seven feet around, and feet larger than my upper body!  
  
This man … is Rhino.   
  
"Hey there, Big-guy, long-time-no-see," I said like I was talking to a baby. Rhino, who was just about to throw a green corvette, froze. Then, with speed I never knew Rhino had, he spun around and threw the car like a Frisbee! Sure he was quick, but my Spider-Sense was quicker, I jumped over the car, did a 180 degree spin, spun a web that stuck to the car. I grabbed the web, swung the car around and let it fly strait back at Rhino. Direct hit! But I knew it would take more than that to count Rhino down for the count.  
  
Rhino lifted the car with ease, and set it down with out a scratch on him. He started walking toward me with every step shaking the ground. He lifted his fist but instead of knocking me silly, he plunged his fist into the ground and brought out an enormous pipe. He swung it like a baseball bat at me. I ducked. He tried again only this time I jumped, did a back flip and stuck to the nearest building.  
  
"Na na," I said laughing  
  
"Get down here so I can pound you!" Rhino screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
" And I would do that why?" I asked him.  
  
"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, I don't know," he said stupidly. And as he was thinking why I would go down there and let him pound me, I had time to think of what I was going to do, but then- "Hey, I got it! You're going to come down and let me pound you so you can die!" Rhino said, proud of himself because he figured it out.  
  
"Still, why would I do that?" I asked starting to get annoyed at how stupid Rhino was.  
  
"Duuuuuuuuh," Rhino said stupidly… again. But this time he caught on. "Hey! You're trying to get time to think of a plan. Ha ha! I figured it out! I 'm to smart for you, izzy bizzy spider." And with that the battle continued. He chucked the pipe at me. I jumped out of the way as the pipe soared through a window. A glass shard scratch my side hard.  
  
"Ow!" I said holding my wound as I fell and knocked unconscious. I looked up and Rhino was gone. All there was, was a piece black goo. Symbiote. Venom was here, and if Rhino teams up with Venom and the Kingpin, I was in more trouble than I thought. 


	3. The Lizard's Lab

The Lizard's Lab  
  
My personal life has been going downhill ever since I put on this mask, but I know that with great power comes an even greater responsibility. And with those words I know that I can't stop, because there is only one Spider-Man.  
  
Once again, my story starts out with me doing my usual patrol through the city.  
  
All of a sudden an alarm broke the silence of the calm, cool night.  
  
"It's never easy is it?" I sighed to myself as I followed the sound of the alarm. It was the jewelry store. I was on a flag pole as I saw three men come running out with pockets full into an old beat-up car, and sped off. "Why do they always run?" I asked myself as I swung after them.  
  
The chase didn't last long. I swung down until I was just over the hood of the car, jumped, landed on the car.   
  
"The spider-freak! Yo ,Spike, shot 'im!" the driver said. My Spider-Sense rang in my head as Spike shot at me. I bent back as the bullet zoomed past where I was not even a second ago. I bent my middle and ring finger on both hands and the webs shot out covering the wind shield and making so that the driver couldn't see the road ahead.  
  
They went strait through a fire-hydrant and went crashing toward an apartment! So I landed on the ground, spun a web that stuck to the back wheels of the car, and I pulled as hard as I could to make the car slow down, but the friction from the wheels was making my web start to burn away so I shot out webs as fast as I could at the two light posts that were on both sides of the building so I could catch the car on the web. I had to make the web extremely strong. Five seconds till impact…  
  
As it neared the web I had tons of thoughts going through my head: will it hit? If it does, will everyone think it's my fault? Is it my fault? Have I taken out the trash yet? If a tree falls the middle of the forest, and nobody is around to hear it, does it make a sound? I don't know. STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!  
  
Three… two… one…  
  
The car hit the web but did not break through. Yes, I'd done it! Oh yeah, remember when I said the chase didn't last long? Yeah, I lied. Well anyway, the three guys got out of the car, guns firing at me.  
  
I dodged some bullet, shot out two strands of web at two of the guns and pulled them, toward me. I grabbed the guns, and threw them behind me, but there was still one gun left, so I (once again) shot out two webs at the two unarmed men and yanked them toward the last man and made him fly into a dumpster. All three men were unconscious so I webbed them together, and hung them on a street light up-side-down, and said, "Say hello to my friends in the slammer for me, okay," and swung away.  
  
I was about half a mile away when I heard a crash coming from Dr. Connors lab. "Not again," I said to myself as I let go of the web I was swinging from and landed on the building across the street. You see, Dr. Connors lost his right arm in a war and tried to regrow it using lizard DNA, but something went horribly wrong (like always) and now whenever he gets mad, Dr. Connors transforms into the Lizard. Well at least when he transforms, he gets his arm back.  
  
So I crashed through the window of Dr. Connors lab and noticed right away that something wasn't quite right. Every thing was a mess. The cabinets were tipped over with everything all over the floor. Tables were smashed and test-tubes were shattered with their contents every where, but in one corner of the room, there was a table that was not destroyed. On it was a test-tube labeled: Monster Control Serum. The doc must have created a serum that gives him control when he becomes the Lizard, but he transformed before he could try it.  
  
So I poured some of it into a smaller container so that I could carry it in a pocket that usually carries a web cartridge. "I hope this works," I whispered to myself as I walked toward a door that led to the next room.  
  
A ringing in my head! Spider-Sense! And I saw the giant Lizard leap from the shadows. I jumped over the Lizard, and as I was just over it's back, I pushed down my feet and forced the Lizard to the ground.  
  
I reached for the serum, but a gigantic tail hit me right in the stomach. I flew back and crashed into a table across the room. I got up, grabbed a large chunk of wood and threw it at it.  
  
It grabbed it and broke it like it was a twig, but when he looked I was gone. I was behind the Lizard as I spun a large cob web in between me and the lizard and said, "Look behind you, Lizard-Boy."  
  
The Lizard quickly turned around and lunged at me, but got cot in the web. Once again I reached for the serum, but I over-estimated the strength of the web and the Lizard broke through before I was able to grab it.  
  
The lizard crashed into me, grabbed me by the shoulders and squeezed. I screamed in pain and agony. Then he threw me through the wall into the next room. I felt dizzy and couldn't feel my arms.  
  
Spider-Sense! I tried to jump over the Lizard but he grabbed my wrists and squeezed. Now that was not good, because he crushed my web shooters so I couldn't shoot webs! And now I couldn't feel my wrist! This was not a good day for my arms  
  
Then it turned around and whacked me with its tail, I flew back, turned around and stuck to the wall. I grabbed the serum and said to myself, " I only got one shot at this and I hope it works," and with that I jumped, opened the bottle and splashed it in the Lizard's mouth, but that just seemed to enrage it even more and it lunged at me!   
  
Just as it was about to deliver the final blow, it stopped. "Wha- where am I? What are you doing here Spider-Man?" it said in Dr. Connor's voice.  
  
"Doc! Your serum worked! You're the Lizard, but you're in control!" I said, to exited to breathe.   
  
"Well would you look at that, I am! Thank you Spider-Man. I owe you big time!" he said to me.  
  
"It's all apart of the job," I said as I was about to jump out the window. I almost forgot, I can't shoot webs with a busted shooter, I thought to myself. So I climbed up to the top of the building and jumped home instead.  
  
"Well at least the Lizard won't join the Kingpin, Venom and Rhino," I said to myself as I jumped on home. 


End file.
